


Ghosts

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa has always been surrounded by ghosts. A ficlet from episode 3x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

Ghosts, she’s been surrounded by them her entire life.

 

The ghosts of her father’s first family. Dead for a lifetime before she ever came into existence they haunted her every step. Shades. She was not born male as her brother. Not fit to be a true Heir. A disappointment. Not born from the woman father loved as her sister was. The product of a moment of weakness, a tryst. Lacking. Unworthy, a mistake. A tool to be used and discarded once a better option presented itself.

               

The ghosts of the people she’s killed. Her first man at seven. A test to show her father that she would not falter. Would never falter from the true path. He died screaming. A revenant. She did not yet know how to strike just so to kill but do so swiftly and to limit suffering. His face is the only one that haunted her nightmares for so long.

               

Her lover. First when she ran away. Her scent lingered in the things she left behind for months. A phantom. Then when she went to retrieve her, the image of her after she consumed the poison, how cold and still her body grew, her ragged breaths; they joined her first man in her nightmares. Haunting her. Then when she thought she was granted a reprieve that Sara had come home, three swift arrows, and the fall. She had another ghost before she even knew it.

               

Her legacy. The Heir to the Demon no more. Another now in her place, unworthy, yet deemed more fitting than the haunted due to the prophecy of long dead men. She was discarded with nothing to tie her to her old life. A wraith. So she haunted her Beloved’s city. Became a guardian demon to the sister who cursed her, blamed her, for Sara’s fall.

               

Now they come. She rattles her old bones in a show of defiance. She will not go quietly. She shall not cower and hide. Her shroud will not be pure white but stained red with the blood of her enemies. A banshee. If she is to die she shall bring a legion of new ghosts to hell with her.

 


End file.
